OH MAI GOAT!
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: bagaimana nasib orang yang terkena bau kaki seorang L Lawliet?. Suck at Summary, Mind to review?


OH MAI GOAT?

Disclaimer : DetNot bukan punya saiaa~…. Tapi punya Osama bin laden#PLAK

Warning : OOC, OON(?), OOT, AU, Ngupil(?), kebelet arisan(?), DE EL EL…

Wuakakaka…. Hei para reader.. Lue-san kembali dengan Cerita yang tak kalah gaje dengan sebelumnya*bangga*

Entah kapan, otak saia memproduksi(?) fict gaje bin aneh ini. Yah mau gimana lagi, idenya lagi jalan jalan(?) dan nyasar ke otak author yang sarap, gaje, fudanshi, aneh, otaku, en blahblahblah, karena kalo dijelasin semua, ntar 3 hari 100 malem(?) gak selesai selesai*sweatdrop*

Narator : daripada ngelanjutin omongan author yang nggak mutu ini, sebaiknya dan seharusnya, kita lanjutkan slogan es be ye yang tertunda(?)

Author :*nampol narator*

Narator :*nampol author*

Author en Narator :*tampol tampolan*

L : Wah, maap para reader yang terjelek*ditikam* eh.. tercantik dan terganteng sekalian, kita kembali ke jalan yang benar(?) dengan mulai membaca fict laknat ini(?)

Siang itu, di markas kepolisian yang ngalah ngalahin rumah author itu, hiduplah seorang putri#PLAK eh.. ada seorang L yang sedang santai santainya mengemut laptop*dilempar laptop* salah, maksudnya sedang mengemut lollipop dengan hikmatnya(?) dan dengan santainya lagi, dia menaikkan kakinya yang bau, jelek, kutuan(?), bekas nyemplung got dan tidak cuci kaki, ke atas kepala Soichiro Yagami, yang sedang, membaca Koran dengan ikhlas(?)nya. YA SODARA SODARA! KE ATAS KEPALA SOICHIRO YAGAMI!#PLAK Bagaimanakah reaksinya? Semua kita bahas dalam DetNot Investigasi(?)

'Huh…? Kok ada perasaan nggak enak yah..? bakal ada apaan nih?' batin L sambil menggosok gosokkan kakinya yang bau, jelek, de el el, author males ngetiknya, ke atas kepala Soichiro Yagami yang ia kira bantal empuk dari kutub utara(?)

'Hah?... L? berani beraninya kamu menggosokan kakimu yang jelek itu keatas kepalaku yang seindah batu apung(?) ini? .. sabar.. sabar Soichiro Yagami, nanti kalo membuat L ngamuk, bisa dimasukkin penjara dengan alasan tak jelas, dia kan pernah menjebloskan Light ke penjara karena dituduh mencuri es krim rasa mejikuhibiniu(?)nya, padahal kan ia tau, Light tidak suka makanan manis, semut aja ogah ngedeketin Light, anakku" Batin Soichiro panjang kali lebar sama dengan tinggi(?) plus death glare berkoar koar pada L

'Nah, kan… perasaan gak enaknya semakin menjadi jadi, apa es krimku meleleh yah? Atau lollipop ku putus! Atau nggak, Kueku didatangin semut! OH NOOOOO!' Batin L nista dan langsung turun dari sofa yang ia duduki sampai gosong(?), tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah menginjak kepala seorang Soichiro Yagami yang ia kira bantal empuk dari kutub utara.

GEDUBRAK!

Suara apakah itu? L pun menengok kebelakang dan hampir gosong ditempat#DUAR!, salah, maksudnya hampir cengo sampai matanya keluar gara gara melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggembirakan#PLAK, eh salah, maksudnya sangat mengerikan, ia melihat seorang Soichiro Yagami, calon mertuanya(?), tewas dengan tragis ditempat L meletakkan kakinya yang bau tadi.

Dan lebih menyeramkan, Soichiro tewas ditempat dengan mata terbuka dan keluar death glare yang menyeramkan dari seluruh badannya(serem amat)

'WHAT? Haduh.. gimana nih?, Calon mertuaku ko-it ditempat gini!, haduh… nanti kalo Soichiro mati, pasti ketauan Watari dan aku dimarahi, Light juga pasti akan ngamuk habis habisan, habis dimarahi pasti dihukum, gimana kalo hukumannya nggak boleh makan makanan manis lagi untuk selamanya plus kena Bogem mentah Light? … jadi bisa diambil kesimpulan, Soichiro mati, artinya nggak boleh makan makanan manis untuk selamanya dan mukaku yang cute(dilihat dari ujung bumi) ini akan hancur kena bogem mentah Light, OHH NOOO?' Batin L OOC.

"OH MAI GOATTT! GYAAAA! GYAAAA! JANGAN SIKSA SAIA! HUEEEE!..." L yang tak tahan karena dilemma(?) dihatinya karena berpikir Light akan meminum susu diet(?)nya#PLAK EH! SALAH! Maksudnya dilemma dihatinya karena ketakutanpun langsung teriak teriak gaje dan ngibrit keluar markas, meninggalkan seonggok(?) nyawa yang melayang karena kesalahannya, yaitu mengira Soichiro(calon mertuanya), bantal empuk dari kutub utara, dan membuat Calon mertuanya meninggal karena terkena bau DAHSYAT dari kaki L.

Dan hari itu semua orang sholat dengan hikmat, dan juga cuci piring dengan ikhlas#PLAKK!

THE END(sfx: tret tret tret tret!..)

HORE HORE! AKU LULUS!#DUAKK

Hehehe… fict kali ini pasti gaje sekali kan? Ngaku ngaku… tapi jangan ngeflame loh! Nanti saia mutilasi!*ngancem*

L: EH ! tulisan DAHSYATnya kenapa di Caps Lock hah?

Author : Maap maap*sujud*, kan emang bau + caps lock saia lagi rusak, emangnya kenapa sih?, apa mau, aku olesin Lumpur(?) lagi? Biar tambah putih(?)...*polos*#PLAK

L : *sweatdrop + ngibrit(?)*

Author : Loh? Kok ngibrit? Yaudahlah lanjutin ajaaa~..*lebay*

Oh iya reader, Hiks.. hiks…Huee… saia lagi sedih nih… soalnya gak boleh beli KOMIK! Padahal kan, komik itu belahan jiwakuuu*halah* aduh!.. malah curhat.. yang pasti, harus REVIEW! Gak boleh FLAME! Hueeeeee…*ngibrit*

Reader: (tambah gaje aja nih author*sweatdrop*)

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
